Take me along
by Faicentt
Summary: Apa benar hidup itu tidak adil? Membutuhkan dan dibutuhkan. Mencintai dan mencintai. Aku hanya ingin merasakan itu. KuroFai's love story. Of course, BL, undefined genre, heavy theme...maybe. however, I've warned you. R & R if you don't mind


_Disclaimer : CLAMP _

_Pair : Fai - Kurogane_

_Warning : OOC, BL, typo(s) maybe, undefined genre, etc_

_Besides character, location and other only a mere fiction._

* * *

Gelap…

Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini, setidaknya bukan seperti ini…

_Yume…ka?_

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengalirkan tetesan bening yang sudah berdesakan di pelupuk mataku.

Ya, aku berharap ini semua mimpi. Tapi yang menjadi pikiranku…

_._

_Across time, to the town of the wind_

_Hey, take me along_

_Fulfill the white flower's dream_

_.  
_

…kapan mimpi buruk ini berakhir?

.

_With your sweet fingers, take my hand_

_Hey, I want you…_

_Guide me through the distant road, to your side_

_.  
_

Aku tersenyum pedih. Hujan di luar turun semakin deras, bahkan angin pun berhembus kencang – seakan menertawakan kebodohanku selama ini.

Sesosok bayangan menghampiri dalam kegelapan. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Mataku terus menerawang, tanpa sadar sudut bibirku membentuk garis lengkung keatas.

_Ano hito…_

Aku tersenyum. Sedang apa dia? Tak urung aku terus membayangkan kebersamaan yang dulu pernah terjalin… yaah itu dulu… Kembali segaris lengkung milikku berubah datar.

Dulu? Aku tertawa jengah.

Kau hebat, benar benar hebat. Aneh kan? Hanya mengingat saja, sudah membuatku ter-afeksi seperti ini. Candu apa yang kau beri padaku, ne?

Aku tersadar. Perasaan ini… salahkah? Salahkah kalau aku…

.

_On an early afternoon when your singing voices is ceaseless_

_I awake…_

.

…menginginkanmu…disisiku?

* * *

_**© Kaze no machi e - by FictionJunction Keiko**_

_**© Take me along - by Faicentt**_

* * *

Sesosok pirang menyembul dari pintu kelas. Diperhatikannya kursi-kursi didalam ruang itu. ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Belum datang, ya?

Dengan langkah gontai yang setengah diseret, ia melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjang nya pada kursi yang terletak di sudut paling belakang. Mengapa? Bukankah saat ini jaman nya para mahasiswa yang tengah mengejar IP dengan duduk paling depan – menjilat, eh? – dan memperhatikan sang dosen dengan sungguh-sungguh? Tidak. Ia bukan tipe seperti itu. Ya, saat ini memang ia sedang tidak menginginkan sebongkah penghapus whiteboard atau pun spidol atau bahkan diktat terbang bebas kearahnya, setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Konnichiwa, Fai-san!"

Helaian pirang itu langsung mendongakkan kepala mendengar namanya disebut. Seulas senyum terbentuk manis di wajahnya. "Konnichiwa, Syaoran-kun."

"Kau datang awal rupanya." Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Padahal sudah jam segini, tapi mereka selalu meremehkan waktu. Bahkan asisten dosen kita pun belum datang." Keluhnya.

Asisten dosen? Ah, Fai lupa. Status mereka bukan… ah tidak. Mereka hanya sebatas mahasiswa dan asisten dosen. Ya, hanya itu – dan tidak lebih. Sepasang mata sapphire itu meredup, walau seulas garis lengkung masih tercetak lembut di wajahnya. "Yah yaah… kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana asisten dosen kita itu?" Ia memandang pemuda yang berusia satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Pemuda malu-malu namun menyenangkan yang dibimbingnya saat inisiasi fakultas dulu. Aah, kini mereka satu kelas di mata kuliah yang sama. Senang rasanya, mengingat ada yang bisa kau ajak bicara, untuk mengembalikan mood yang sempat hilang. Benar kan?

Sepasang mata sapphire itu memandang sepasang hazel di sampingnya yang tengah mencuri-curi pandang kea rah pintu. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Mencari seseorang, Syaoran-kun?"

"Eh?" Syaoran terperanjat. Seketika ia menundukkan kepala, semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. "E-eto.. Anoo…" Ia menggaruk pelipisnya.

Fai tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja, Sakura-chan pasti datang. Ia bukan tipe pembolos, bukan?" Dilihatnya Syaoran mengangguk, dengan kepala yang semakin menunduk. Membuatnya gemas ingin mengacak helaian cokelat itu. Senang rasanya menggoda sepasang remaja yang tengah kasmaran.

Hmm…kasmaran, ya? Fai menopang dagu pada telapak tangan kiri yang disangga oleh meja. Pandangannya kembali kearah luar jendela. Menatap helai-helai pepohonan yang sudah menguning dan berguguran satu per satu.

Musim gugur… Mata biru laut indah itu menerawang. Helaian pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai tertiup angin sore. Sambil membiarkan sentuhan lembut sang angin membawanya, ia mengamati beberapa helai daun yang berjatuhan – salah satu daun bercorak indah kekuningan itu mengayun lembut dan mendarat di mejanya. Tangan kanan yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam, kini bergerak meraih helai daun tersebut. Kembali ia menerawang.

Setelah musim gugur pun, sang pohon akan diberi kesempatan untuk memunculkan daun indahnya kembali. Dan sudah semestinya akan seperti itu. Kesempatan … memang selalu ada, bukan? Namun bukan itu yang ia pikirkan. Yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya adalah, akankah…orang itu memberinya kesempatan? Atau… setidaknya jika sang waktu memang memberinya kesempatan, akankah dia menerimanya? Memikirkan hal itu membuat perut sang blonde mulas.

Tanpa ia sadari, beberapa orang sudah memasuki kelas. Menimbulkan sedikit keriuhan yang membuat sang blonde terhempas kembali ke alam nyata. Seketika ia memandang sekeliling. Dipandangnya pemuda yang tadi menemaninya, kini tengah berbincang dengan gadis manis yang sudah sedari tadi dinanti. Fai tersenyum kecil. Bersama orang yang disayangi, memang indah bukan? Andai saja… andai saja ia bisa merasakan hal yang sama…

Fai menggeleng pelan. Haah, apa sih yang membuatnya se-melankolis ini? Ini bukan dia, atau maksudnya ini bukan dirinya yang biasa. Kemana wajah yang selalu ceria dan menebar senyum anggun itu? Tidak, tidak boleh begini. Kau harus semangat, Fai! Tidak ada salahnya menyemangati diri sendiri, bukan? Karena kau yang akan menentukan jalan pilihanmu sendiri, itu yang dia pikirkan.

Suasana riuh pun tiba-tiba terhenti, begitu mereka mendapati sesosok jangkung dengan helai raven jabriknya memasuki ruang. Sosok arrogant itu meletakkan setumpuk berkas di meja dosen, dan berdiri di depan ruang. Memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan tak bersahabat – seperti biasa. Memang, pandangan mata itulah yang membuat orang segan terhadapnya. Namun bagi segelintir orang yang sudah mengenalnya, tentu tatapan itu tidak akan memberikan efek, karena mereka tahu bagaimana sebenarnya sang pria yang menyandang status sebagai _The Most Wanted Man in Sapporo University_ itu.

"Kalian sudah tahu bukan, bahwa Yuuko-sensei tidak bisa hadir kali ini?" Suara berat nan angkuh itu memecah keheningan.

"Sudah, Kurogane-san." Jawab seisi kelas serempak.

Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya tipis. "Dan sebagai gantinya, saya akan memberikan kalian asistensi wajib. Namun sebelumnya saya akan mengecek lembar kerja tugas rumah yang di berikan Yuuko-sensei seminggu lalu." Sepasang mata ruby itu memandang sekeliling. "Subaru. Tolong kau kumpulkan lembar jawab kelas, dan berikan padaku."

"H-hai, Kurogane-san."

Tubuh jangkung berisi itu membalikkan badan, dan berjalan menuju meja dosen. Di bukanya beberapa bahan yang akan di berikan nanti, sembari sekilas memerhatikan para kouhai-nya. Lebih tepatnya, pada satu sosok. Sosok yang begitu memberi lembar kerjanya, langsung kembali mengamati luar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Setidaknya begitu yang dilihatnya.

Pria besar itu menghela nafas berat, sebelum akhirnya kembali berdiri, dan mencatatkan bahan-bahan materi asistensi hari ini.

* * *

Sore yang begitu indah. Berhiaskan daun beraneka warna – baik yang berada di pohon, melayang-layang tertiup angin, maupun terayun di tanah – sang pemilik helai pirang ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman. Sebuah taman indah dimana biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu, bila senggang, pastinya. Taman sore itu tampak lengang, hanya ada beberapa penjual makanan, beberapa pasangan muda yang tengah menikmati cerahnya sore, maupun segelintir anak-anak yang tengah asyik bermain di pasir taman yang lembut.

Pemuda manis itu memilih untuk merebahkan diri di bangku yang tersedia disudut taman, namun strategis untuk menikmati pemandangan sore yang menenangkan hati. Ia meletakkan tas yang sedari tadi disampirkan dipunggung, dan kembali memainkan dedaunan – yang lagi-lagi mengayun lembut oleh angin tepat di depan wajahnya.

Suasana hening terpecah begitu saja begitu tubuh ramping itu tersentak. Menatap dengan seksama tubuh yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh – membelakanginya. Sama sepertinya, tampaknya orang itu juga tengah menikmati belaian angin sore, sembari duduk menyilangkan kaki memandangi beberapa bocah yang tengah asyik bermain.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat ia yakin mengenalnya.

"Ne…ne… Kuro-rin~" sapa si pirang.

Yang di panggil hanya mendengus, melempar pandangannya kearah lain tanpa menatap sang pemilik suara. Membuat wajah 'cantik' si pirang itu cemberut.

"Kuro-kuro… Jangan acuhkan aku~" Ucapnya manja, sembari duduk disamping sang pria. Ditatapnya sekilas pria gagah disampingnya, sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk. Wajahnya berubah sendu. "Begitu marah kah?" ucapnya lirih.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari yang bersangkutan. Membuat si pirang kembali sakit. Bukan, ini bukan sakit fisik, seperti yang kerap ia alami selama ini. Ini… hatinya. Perasaannya. Seakan terkoyak dan semakin terkoyak, tidak peduli sang pemilik tengah berusaha keras merombak hatinya kembali.

"Gomen-ne, Kuro-sama…" Suara lirih itu memecah sunyi.

Hening menyeruak. Yang disebut pun tampak terlihat tidak berminat menanggapi, mungkin? Atau begitulah yang dia lihat setidaknya. Membuat sepasang sapphire yang biasa bercahaya itu kini berubah kelam.

"Bicara lah setelah kau merenungkan kesalahanmu." Suara berat yang sedari tadi ingin Fai dengar akhirnya mengalun. Memang tidak lembut, tapi dapat membuat si pirang menengadahkan kepala, memandang tubuh tinggi sang pemilik wajah tampan.

"Kuro…"

"Hentikan sikapmu. Aku muak. Sesuai yang kau mau. Aku tidak berhak…" Suara itu semakin terdengar jauh, seiring tubuh Kurogane yang melangkah meninggalkannya. "… atasmu."

Meninggalkan si pirang yang kini tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya – dengan uraian bening yang perlahan menuruni wajah 'cantik'nya.

_I just want to convey my lonely mood to you immediately, but you not around. Am I wrong?_

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Masa lalumu tidak akan berubah, Fai. Sampai kapan kau mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?" Tubuh jangkung itu terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Membuatku semakin menggigil kedinginan. Bukan hanya karena aku hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa atasan sehelaipun, tapi juga karena dia. Orang selama ini mengisi hatiku, berucap semakin menyudutkanku._

"_Kuro…aku…"_

_Ia mendengus keras. Tepat di depan wajahku. "Tolol. Idiot. Itulah kau. Hentikan ini, Fai. Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Bukan ini, kan, yang kau inginkan? Kau lihat apa yang hampir mereka lakukan padamu?"_

_Perih. Hatiku perih mendengar orang ini mengataiku seperti itu. Tapi, memang itu benar, kan? Si tolol yang idiot. Itulah aku. Dengan segala kebodohan, aku melakukan hal yang sangat tidak ingin aku lakukan._

"_Hanya itu…yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebusnya, Kuro-rin…" aku tersenyum miris. Tidak kupedulikan tangannya yang semakin erat mencengkeram bahuku, yang sepertinya akan menyisakan bekas kebiruan pada tubuhku._

"_Menebus?" Kudengar Kurogane tertawa. Tawa yang seakan mengejek. "Kau pikir dengan menjual dirimu pada laki-laki bejat, membiarkan dirimu diperlakukan semena-mena, setelah itu membuangmu begitu saja, kau pikir itu suatu tebusan, huh?" ucapnya pedas._

_Aku terdiam. Pikiranku sedang tidak tertuju pada garis wajah tampan yang sedang menahan emosi untuk tidak menghajarku saat ini. Pikiranku tertuju…pada sosok itu. Sosok yang menemaniku, bahkan disaat kami berada di rahim Kaa-san. Sosok yang selalu bersama denganku, dan melindungi ku dari keterpurukan, saat orang tua kami meninggal. Sosok yang selalu menguatkanku,ketika aku meraung kesakitan mendapat siksaan fisik dari ayah tiri kami._

_Aku merindukannya. Yah, aku sangat merindukannya. Kami memang terus bersama, saling mengikat satu sama lain. Setidaknya sampai saat itu…_

… _dimana Kami-sama sepertinya lebih menyayanginya daripada aku. Mengapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu? Tentu, tentu aku bisa mengatakan bahwa Kami-sama sangat tidak adil. Bagaimana tidak? Pertama, dia merenggut nyawa saudara kembarku itu dari sisiku, saat kami berencana keluar dari rumah yang penuh siksaan ini. Aku tahu, dan sangat yakin, bahwa mobil yang menabraknya saat kami berlari menjauhi rumah itu, pasti suruhan dari laki-laki brengsek yang memaksa kami untuk menganggapnya sebagai ayah. Dan tidak sudi! Aku tidak sudi melakukan itu._

_Kedua. Setelah kematian saudara tersayangku, ternyata aku masih harus terikat dengan pria busuk macam Fei Wong Reed. Dipaksa bahkan terancam. Seakan penderitaanku belum selesai, aku terus-terusan mendapat siksaan fisik yang tak berkesudahan. Membuatku terpaksa mengenakan sweater ataupun jaket ataupun kemeja yang dapat menutupi lebam di sekujur tubuhku. Aku tersenyum jengah. Sebenci itu kah kau, padaku, Kami-sama? Kenapa kau tidak mengijinkan aku beristirahat dengan tenang, seperti hal-nya saudara ku? Padahal berbagai macam tindakan untuk mengakhiri hidup sudah kulakukan. Kenapa…hanya aku?_

_Satu sentuhan di pipiku yang basah menyentakkanku kembali kealam nyata. Alam yang penuh dengan kepahitan. "Fai, hentikan ini. Dengarkan aku. Aku dapat membantumu…" suara berat yang menurunkan oktafnya kini mengalun lembut ditelingaku. Hembusan nafas hangat darinya membelaiku, seakan ingin saling berbagi kehangatan. Kehangatan yang selama ini selalu ia berikan dibalik topeng dinginnya. Tapi tidak. Kali ini aku tidak suka dipojokkan olehnya._

"_Kau tidak mengerti, Kurogane!" bentakku tanpa mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Kau tidak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah! Karena kau tidak merasakannya! Kau benar, aku tolol." Aku mendengus sinis. "Aku memang idiot, Kurogane! Dan selamanya akan menjadi seperti itu. Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya…" Dapat kurasakan sepasang tangan yang sedari tadi menyentuhku, kini menjauhi tubuhku perlahan._

_Tidak, kataku dalam hati. Jangan Kurogane, jangan jauhi aku. "… untuk menebusnya…" Namun harapan tinggal harapan. Tubuh kekar yang selama ini menopangku dari belakang itu, kini menjauh perlahan. Berbalik membelakangiku. Sepasang mata ruby itu menyiratkan luka dalam, yang tidak lain karena ulahku._

"_Tidak mengerti?" Suara berat itu mengambang. "Yah aku memang tidak mengerti kau, Fai. Dan tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti. Karena keegoisanmu." _

_Aku tersentak. Ingin rasanya aku memeluk tubuh kekar itu. Namun, sepertinya ia benar. Keegoisanku yang menghentikan keinginan itu._

"_Masa lalumu tidak akan mempengaruhi Fai. Apa kau pikir Yuui akan senang dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Kurogane terus berucap dengan suara lirih. "Kurasa ia malu memiliki saudara sepertimu."_

_Tanpa sadar aku menggertakkan gigi. Ia terus saja berucap. "Mau-maunya menjual diri sendiri sebagai pelacur, dengan alasan menebus kesalahanmu. Membiarkan tubuhmu disiksa, meski setiap malam kau selalu menangis menyesalinya. Dibuang begitu saja setelah digunakan, apa kau pikir dia akan senang?"_

_Cukup. Cukup sudah kesabaranku. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Kurogane! Hentikan perkataan seakan kau tahu apa yang Yuui rasakan! Kalau aku tolol, kau lebih diatas tolol karena mau-maunya berhubungan denganku, orang brengsek ini." Kulihat jemarinya mengepal erat, membuatku semakin tersenyum sinis. "Kau tidak berhak, Kurogane. KAU TIDAK BERHAK ATAS HIDUPKU!" Teriakku. Persetan dengan malam yang semakin menyentuh dini hari, dimana ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkan badan. Masa bodoh, aku tidak peduli dengan badanku. _

_Seketika kulihat Kurogane membalikkan tubuh nya dengan cepat, secepat ia melangkah mendekatiku. Refleks, aku memundurkan kaki beberapa langkah._

"_Deal." Ungkapnya datar. "Aku tidak akan, TIDAK PERNAH akan mencampuri apapun yang menyangkut dirimu, Flourite." Tandasnya. "Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengetahui apapun yang menjadi urusanmu, atau, anggaplah kita saling tidak pernah mengenal sebelumnya. Jadi…" Ia menghembuskan nafas berat – "…kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencariku karena aku, TIDAK mengenalmu." Kembali ia membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah ke arah pintu. "Menjijikkan."_

_Aku tercekat. Bukan Kuro, bukan itu yang aku inginkan. Ingin sekali aku merengkuh jemari itu, meminta maaf dan menahannya untuk terus selalu disisiku. Tapi tidak, aku tidak bisa. Tubuhku seakan membeku. Hanya bisa memandang punggung kokoh yang menjadi tempat bersandarku selama ini menjauh, membanting pintu, dan menghilang di kegelapan malam._

_Secepat tubuh itu menghilang dari pandanganku, secepat aku menjatuhkan diri di marmer yang dingin. Lebam-lebam disekujur tubuh, maupun tetesan bening yang semakin deras menuruni pipi tidak kupedulikan. Aku meringkuk di sudut kamar, dimana Kurogane membawaku setelah menyelamatkanku dari siksaan Fei yang terus mendera. _

_Tentu saja dia marah, Fai. Kau pemuda yang tidak tahu diri, pastinya. Setelah diselamatkan, beginikah balasanmu? Aku membatin miris. Sekarang orang yang aku itu bahkan menjauhiku. Menjauhiku yang dianggapnya menjijikkan ini. 'Apa aku juga menjijikkan dimatamu,ne, Yuui?'_

* * *

Hari sudah semakin petang. Namun diperpustakaan Sapporo University, masih tampak segelintir orang yang menghabiskan senja mereka. Termasuk beberapa orang yang kini tengah duduk melingkar, dengan seorang yang tampaknya memiliki status lebih tinggi, sedang mengamati laporan-laporan milik beberapa kouhai bimbingannya.

Fai mendesah pelan. Matanya beberapa kali menatap jam tangan dengan gelisah. Bukan. Ini bukan karena ia dan kelompoknya bertemu dengan Kurogane, pada asistensi tidak wajib kali ini. Ia sangat bersyukur dengan adanya Syaoran, Sakura maupun Fuuma, karena setidaknya ia tidak merasa canggung didekat pria tampan itu. Namun orang itu…apakah bisa memaafkan keterlambatannya untuk kesekian kali?

"Fai-san." Suara Syaoran menyeruak dibalik keheningan. Membuat ketiga orang lain memandangnya tidak langsung. "Kau sedang terburu?"

"Eh?" Merasa gugup dipandang beberapa pasang mata, Fai menunjukkan cengirannya. "E-eto… Tidak, sih…"

"Kau ada janji, Fai-san?" Kini giliran Sakura yang bertanya.

Fai tersenyum manis pada gadis itu. "Ehm. Ada sebenarnya…" Pemuda pirang itu lalu mengibaskan tangannya. "Tapi tidak apa, bisa diatur."

Fuuma tersenyum. Ia mengacak pelan helaian pirang disampingnya. "Kau manis kalau sedang gugup, Fai."

Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terima kasih, Fuuma. Tapi aku tidak akan termakan gombalanmu, seperti yang lainnya." Candanya. Membuat Fuuma maupun 2 teman kelompoknya tersenyum geli.

Tanpa sengaja, sapphire miliknya bertabrakan dengan sepasang ruby yang berkilat dihadapannya. Ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang mata itu terlihat begitu… cemburu, eh?

* * *

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. _Haah, sepertinya si Tuan Hitam itu sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu,_ rutuk Fai dalam hati. Lebih dua jam dari waktu yang telah ditentukan. Semakin dipercepat langkahnya begitu mendekati tujuan. Kali ini alasan apa yang harus diberikannya?

"Sumima…"

Plak. Baru saja ia akan melepaskan sepatunya, tiba-tiba satu tangan menyambar pipi putih Fai. Membuat pemuda itu terhuyung kebelakang seketika.

Fai memegang pipinya yang mulai memerah. Ia menunduk. "Gomen…"

"Gomen katamu?" Sosok didepannya mendekati dan memberikan satu tamparan gratis di pipi yang lain. "Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu? Dan kau membiarkan klien ku pergi begitu saja?" ucap pria tua itu kasar.

Pemuda pirang itu semakin menunduk. Tidak berani memandang wajah 'ayah' yang penuh amarah. Membuat sang 'ayah' semakin gusar.

"Cih!" Percikan ludah menempel pada wajah Fai, namun pemuda itu tidak berani mengusapnya sedikitpun. "Kau memang menjijikkan, Fai. Rasanya kau pantas untuk mendapatkan hukuman."

Fai memandang punggung yang menjauh itu, segera menghapus cairan yang menempel diwajahnya. Namun ia kembali ke posisi begitu didengarnya langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Seketika tubuh ramping itu tersentak. Itu…

"Pi-pisau?" gumam Fai pelan.

"Yah, kau pintar anak muda." Fei Wong Reed mengusap lembut pipi sang 'anak' dengan sebilah pisau itu. Membuat cairan merah mengalir dari goresan yang dibuatnya.

Fai terdiam menahan sakit. _Diam atau mati,_ pikirnya. Ia hanya meringis tanpa suara begitu sang 'ayah' yang sudah tidak waras itu membuka bajunya, dan menorehkan garis-garis di tubuhnya dengan pisau.

"Hmm… Sepertinya ini masih kurang, ya?" Fei menggumam, menaikkan alisnya seakan berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau lebih dalam lagi, Fai? Kurasa warna merah sangat cocok dengan tubuh putihmu ini."

Fai menggeleng. "Ja-janga…"

"Apa?" Sentak Fei kasar, begitu mendapati wajah berontak Fai. Seketika ditorehkan pisau itu pada lengan mulus Fai dengan kasar, membuat sang pemilik menjerit kesakitan. Sudah tidak bisa ditahan, rupanya. Mendengar jeritan itu, seakan menambah ambisi bejat pada pria tua itu. Baru saja ia akan menambahkan goresan pada Fai – mendadak gagal – begitu ada sebuah tangan yang menarik tubuh ramping itu menjauhinya.

"Hei, kau…" Fei tersentak begitu tangan besar menghempaskan pisau itu keluar.

Sepasang mata ruby itu menatapnya gusar, berkilat penuh amarah. "Sekali lagi ku kau menyentuhnya, hidupmu tinggal nama. Oh bukan, bahkan namamu tidak akan ada lagi di bumi ini, Fei Wong Reed." Suara penuh amarah dan benci itu membuat Fei terdiam. Siapa pula yang mau berurusan dengan pemuda yang merupakan anak pengusaha nomor satu di Jepang? Yang bahkan dapat memusnahkan hidupnya dengan satu jentikkan jari? Tidak, pastinya bukan dia. Karena dirasanya ia belum mau mengakhiri hidup sekarang.

Namun satu yang terlintas di benaknya. Kenapa orang itu bisa ada disini? Dan…Fai? Apa hubungan bocah brengsek pembawa sial itu dengan sang anak pengusaha?

"Selama ini aku mengamatimu, Fei. Walau anakmu – atau bisa ku sebut bukan anakmu? Selama ini dia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia lelah dengan kekejianmu." Tubuh Fai bergetar hebat, membuat sebelah lengan kekar itu merengkuhnya dari samping. "Kau bilang padanya, bahwa kematian Yuui karena kesalahannya, dan dia harus menebusnya dengan cara kotor? Hanya untuk mendapatkan uang dan kesenanganmu? Menjijikkan. Orang licik sepertimu lebih memuakkan dari sampah."

Kurogane masih menatap pria tua itu penuh emosi. Cukup. Ia tidak tahan lagi melihat _the beloved one_ merasakan penderitaan yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Mulai detik ini, Fai menjadi tanggunganku. Dan jangan pernah sekalipun aku melihatmu menampakkan diri dihadapannya, apalagi menyentuhnya. Karena kalau sampai aku ataupun _orang_ku mengetahui itu…" Kurogane menghentikan kalimatnya. Yah memang tidak perlu, karena yang bersangkutan pasti sudah sangat mengerti kelanjutannya.

Tidak mempedulikan pria tua yang kini hanya bisa mematung dengan tatapan kosong, si raven langsung membopong tubuh ramping yang sudah kehilangan setengah kesadarannya itu, dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

* * *

_I wonder if your singing voice echoes painfully and loudly in all hearts_

_On a night when I sleep without knowing,_

_The meaning of happiness…_

.

Fai tersadar ketika sebuah sentuhan jemari dingin membelai lembut pipinya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menghindari sorot lampu yang tiba-tiba menyambutnya dari kegelapan.

"Hei. Kau sudah bangun?" Suara berat yang penuh nada sayang itu mengalun lembut ditelinga Fai. Membuatnya langsung menatap fokus pada sosok yang tengah berlutut di samping ranjang.

"Kuro…rin?"

Sang pemilik nama tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan, dan hanya yang terkasih yang dapat melihatnya. Senyum yang langka, membuat pipi putih dihadapannya merona dengan sukses.

"Iya, ini aku, bodoh." Ucapnya sembari membelai helaian pirang lembut itu.

Fai mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "_Yume…ka_?"

Kurogane terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya terlintas kalimat, "Ya, kau bermimpi. Dan sekarang kau sudah bangun, Fai. Kau sudah bangun dan terlepas dari mimpi burukmu." Disentuhkannya kembali jemari panjangnya pada pipi Fai dan diusapnya perlahan. Seakan ingin menghilangkan goresan luka yang sempat menodai wajah mulus itu.

Fai seketika tersentak. "Fei!" Ia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, mencoba untuk turun dari ranjang. "Dia bisa membunuhku kalau aku kabur seperti ini!" ucapnya panik.

"Atau aku yang membunuhnya..." Sambung Kurogane dengan tegas. "… kalau sedikit saja ia menampakkan dirinya dihadapanmu."

Fai terdiam. "… Kau?"

Sapphire miliknya menatap sang lawan bicara bingung. Membuat Kurogane sedikit geram melihat wajah manis yang polos itu. Tidak salah kalau ia menyebutnya bodoh, bukan? Di gerakkannya tubuh besar itu mendekati Fai, dan duduk diatas ranjang. Saling berhadapan.

"Sudah selesai, Fai." Pemilik tulang rahang kokoh dan wajah tampan itu semakin mendekat, membuat Fai refleks memundurkan kepala, salah tingkah. Kurogane menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hei! Sebegitu menakutkan kah diriku?"

Wajah yang merona merah itu menggeleng. "Anoo…" Jari telunjuk lentiknya diarahkan pada sang raven. "E-eto. Wajahmu…"

Kurogane menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Aku?"

Fai menunduk. "Terlalu dekat…" gumamnya lirih.

Mata ruby seketika terbelalak. Begitu kah? Bukankah pemuda ini yang selama ini selalu mendekatinya, menempel padanya dengan suara manja, bertingkah kekanakan dihadapannya, dan sekarang dia salah tingkah hanya karna sepasang wajah yang memiliki kedekatan jarak? Apa kepala itu tadi sempat terbentur?

"Ne…ne…" Fai mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah Kurogane. "Lupakan, Kuro-wan. Aku hanya sedikit kaget tadi…"

Kurogane mendengus dibuatnya. Pemuda ini memang selalu sukses membuat darah di kepalanya mendidih. Fai tersenyum geli melihat wajah suntuk itu. "Gomen, Kuro-sama. Apa aku boleh mendengar sekali lagi tentang penjelasanmu, sewaktu aku tidak sadar?"

Sang raven terdiam. Ia menatap lurus manik kebiruan itu. "Harus kumulai dari mana?"

"Eto…" Fai memegang dagu dengan telunjuknya, tengah berpikir. "Tentang Fei, apa dia… sudah melepaskanku begitu saja?"

"Ya."

Fai kembali menghela nafas. Memang ia sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban irit pujaannya itu. tapi…rasanya bukan itu yang ingin didengarnya saat ini. Ia ingin mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi.

"Lalu, kalau dia menjeratku lagi?"

"Tidak akan."

Fai menaikkan alis nya. Ingin rasanya menjambak helaian jabrik itu kuat-kuat. Tapi diurungkan niatnya begitu mendengar desah nafas Kurogane.

"Aku akan pastikan, ia tidak akan pernah mencari perkara lagi denganmu. _Orang_ku sudah mengurusnya, tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Serahkan saja pada mereka dan yang berwajib."

Kini ganti sapphire terbelalak. "Be…narkah?" Ia menutup mata begitu jemari kekar itu menyentil keningnya. "Ittai-yo~" rintih si pirang kesakitan.

Kurogane tersenyum kecil. Yah setidaknya Fai sudah kembali pada mode yang seharusnya, bukan? Walaupun kesal, tapi jujur saja. Ia rindu pada nada manja, panggilan melenceng untuknya dan tingkah kekanakan pemuda yang usianya dua tahun dibawahnya itu.

Nafas Kurogane seakan terhenti begitu sepasang lengan kecil memeluk tubuhnya erat, seakan menumpahkan rindu yang selama ini tertahan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir, ia balas mendekap tubuh ramping itu dengan erat namun lembut. Dengan tujuan agar sang pemilik tidak kesakitan mengingat tubuh yang sangat Kurogane puja itu tengah terluka.

"Gomen, Kuro-sama… gomen ne…" ucap Fai pelan dibalik dada bidang itu.

Kurogane tidak menjawab. Namun tangan besar yang tengah membelai lembut tubuhnya dan juga bibir tipis namun tajam yang tengah mengecup puncak kepalanya itu sudah cukup sebagai jawaban 'iya' bagi Fai.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi, Fai." Bibir itu terus mengecup puncak kepala si pirang. "Jangan buat aku selalu khawatir dengan egoismu."

Fai tersenyum dalam diam. Pemilik wajah manis itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, sembari sesekali menyurukkan kepala dengan manja pada dada bidang yang membuat tubuhnya hangat.

"Setelah ini, dan seterusnya, kau akan tinggal bersama ku, Fai. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh lagi dalam lubang yang sama." Ucap Kurogane, membuat Fai menggumam – entah apa – sembari mengecup lembut dada bidang miliknya.

Tidak berapa lama, Kurogane melepas pelukannya begitu mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir mungil Fai. Diletakkan tubuh itu perlahan di atas ranjang, dan menyelimutinya. Dengan posisi duduk dan badan yang sedikit condong – tangan kanan diletakkan diatas bantal disamping kepala Fai untuk menyangga tubuhnya – ia memandangi wajah pemuda pirang itu. Wajah cantik yang selalu membuat pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Wajah cantik yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Wajah cantik yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa begitu… jatuh cinta.

Mungkin mudah bagi orang untuk mengatakan cinta. Menyatakan perasaan. Tapi tidak, untuknya. Sejak awal ia mengenal si pirang – ditengah keterpurukannya setelah kehilangan saudara kembarnya – ia sudah merasakan benih-benih asmara itu mulai tumbuh. Namun entah kenapa, rasanya begitu sulit untuk menunjukkannya. Justru sikap arrogant, dingin, dan kasar yang selalu ditunjukkan pada orang terkasihnya itu.

Tapi seakan tidak jera, justru membuat Fai semakin membuatnya tunduk pada si pirang tanpa sadar. Belajar mengenalinya lebih dalam, mencoba membuat hati pemuda manis itu terbuka padanya. Yaah, Kurogane tahu – bahwa Fai tahu – apa yang dilakukannya selama ini berkebalikan dengan apa yang diinginkan si raven. Termasuk perasaannya. Dan itu sudah cukup. Mengerti bahwa Fai paham perasaannya – bahkan membalasnya, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Dibelainya kembali pipi Fai dengan penuh sayang. Diusapnya wajah manis itu dengan jemarinya, mulai dari kening, menyusuri kening putih itu – membereskan anak-anak rambut yang menjutai melewati pelipisnya – menuju hidung kecil namun mancung, lalu menuruni bibir. Sekilas diperhatikan bibir dengan rona kemerahan itu. Terlihat begitu… menggoda, huh? Membuat Kurogane menelan liur.

Fai sedang tidur, kan? Rasanya hanya sekedar menyentuh tidak masalah, pikirnya. Didekatkannya bibir nya pada bibir yang terlihat memukau itu. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat…

"Ciuman selamat tidur, ne, Kuro-mu?"

Kurogane terlonjak. Ditatapnya penuh jengkel pada sepasang sapphire yang tiba-tiba membuka itu. Fai terkekeh pelan sembari mendudukkan diri kembali. "Kenapa kaget?"

"Kenapa?" Kurogane melotot. Terima kasih kepada Fai yang sukses membuat sang Tuan Perfeksionis ini melakukan tindakan yang bodoh. Dan memalukan, perlu ditambah. Dan setelah itu ia masih bertanya 'kenapa kaget' padanya? Idiot, kah?

Fai tidak dapat menahan tawa. Seketika itu suara tawa nyaring memecah keheningan ruangan, membuat wajah kecokelatan sang Tuan Rumah semakin memerah. "Bercanda, Kuro-wanwan." Diusapnya pipi kecokelatan itu, menatap lurus dan lembut pada pemilik mata ruby. "Boleh dilanjut?"

Kurogane tercengang. Pemuda ini memang sepertinya punya hoby asal tembak, ya? Apa ia tidak lihat tindakan 'surprize'nya barusan berhasil membuat wajah yang biasa mencekam itu kini seperti kepiting rebus?

Fai tersenyum lembut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Senyum yang membuat Kurogane semakin jatuh cinta pada sosok itu. "Kuro…gane…" Ia bersuara lirih penuh goda dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir disampingnya.

Semakin dekat dan dekat, hingga akhirnya dingin dan hangat bersentuhan lembut. Kurogane mendekatkan tubuhnya, bahkan merengkuh tubuh Fai untuk merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih. Diusapnya kepala Fai dan sedikit diarahkan menghadap keatas, agar ia lebih bisa menikmati kelembutan itu.

Awal yang begitu menarik keduanya dalam gairah, membuat sentuhan perlahan menjadi lumatan lumatan kecil yang sangat mengasyikkan. Sengaja, dimiring-miringkannya kepala si pirang dengan tangannya yang berada dikening Fai ke kiri ataupun kanan, mencoba mencari titik yang lebih cocok untuk menikmatinya. Membuat si pirang melenguh senang dan semakin erat mencengkeram kemeja putih sang kekasih.

Tiba-tiba tangan putih itu sedikit mendorong sang tubuh kekar, menghentikan ciuman mereka. "E-eto, Kuro-rin…kesempatan..." Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "…apa kau masih memberiku kesempatan? Untuk memperbaiki semua kebodohan ku?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tangan kecokelatan kembali meraih kepalanya, dan mengarahkannya pada sudut yang tepat untuk kembali menikmati bibir ranum itu, membiarkan nafas hangat mereka saling terikat satu sama lain. _'Selalu Fai, kesempatan itu selalu ada untukmu…'_ Itulah yang hendak diutarakan si raven pada pemuda tercintanya. Ia yakin, Fai mengerti gerakan itu, karena ikatan itu membuat mereka saling peka satu sama lain. Dan memang, Fai mengerti. Ia sangat paham yang dimaksud kekasihnya. Dibalasnya sentuhan itu dengan gumaman dan senandung lembut yang menenangkan hati. Baik dirinya, maupun pria yang ia cintai.

_Kami-sama, apakah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa Kau tidak adil? _Pikir Fai disela kenikmatan itu. _Kalau begitu, aku adalah mahluk paling tolol didunia. Maaf kan aku, Kami-sama. Maafkan aku… _Dipandangnya helai jabrik yang kini tengah asyik mencium dagunya. _Dan terima kasih, karena sudah mengirimkan pria ini padaku.._

Tanpa ia sadari, tetesan bening menuruni pipinya perlahan. Sedihkah ia? Bukan. Ini kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang sangat luar biasa yang diberikan Kami-sama padanya.

Dibiarkannya bibir pemilik wajah tampan itu menyentuh lembut kulit lehernya, merebahkan tubuh rampingnya perlahan pada ranjang – dengan posisi dibawah.

"Hei."

Fai menatap pemilik mata merah yang indah itu. Mata yang berkilat – kali ini bukan oleh amarah – melainkan oleh gairah yang membuncah. Seakan sudah siap menerjang mangsanya. Fai tersenyum geli seakan mengerti maksud sang kekasih. "Lanjutkan sepuasmu, Kuro-wan."

Tanpa kata-kata lebih lanjut, mereka berdua kembali larut dalam desahan, kehangatan dan kenikmatan yang semakin menenggelamkan keduanya. Seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya, membuat hati keduanya berdesir penuh kebahagiaan. Meninggalkan malam indah untuk dilewati bersama, dengan penuh cinta.

.

'_Terima kasih, Kami-sama…'_

'_Terima kasih Yuui…'_

'_Terima kasih, Kurogane…'_

* * *

_On an early afternoon when your singing voice is ceaseless_

_I awake and the two of us become one_

_I wonder if it's the first time that I've known the meaning of happiness_

_Take me along…_

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

Finally, bisa publish ini fic Kuro-fai.

Tidak banyak kata, saya terima kritik saran komentar pendapat bahkan flame (yang berbobot).

Mohon **Review **–nya :)


End file.
